The Prophecy of Echoclan
by runningfirexyz
Summary: When a new clan arrives at the lake, a prophecy is given about an upcoming darkness. bad summary. basically a bunch of cats come together to form a new clan to help save the lake. set between 3 & 4 series. rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! And welcome to my new story! Again, if you like it I'll update.

Now, to start off, I'll tell you this; Echoclan is different from all the other clans. Examples:

-There are 2 leaders. One is for fighting and stratagies, the other is for deplomacy and peace. Got it?

-There cat be up to 5 medicine cats. These medicine cats also act as extra warriors. (medicine warrior) They can also have kits if they wish to.

-Kits start their training at 3 moons, but don't go into battle untill they are at least 6 moons old.

Thats it for the changes. This is the list of cats. I'll probably post the prologe tomorrow.

**Allegiances**

**Leader of Battle:** Ravenstar- Pure black tom with large amber eyes. (Mate: Twilightpetal)

**Leader of Peace:** Dreamstar- Silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

**Deputy of Battle:** Stormleaf- Dark gray tom with black and white patches. (Mate: Silvernight)

**Deputy of Peace:** Mistfur- light-gray she-cat with blue eyes has a silvery (front left) paw. _Apprentice:_ Waterpaw. (Mate: Wetfoot)

**Medicine Warriors:**

Ivytail- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Wishdream- A brown tom with black stripes on his back _Apprentice:_ Yarrowpaw

Spottedfeather- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Dreamstar's sister)

Hollytail- Black she-cat with green eyes

Starpool- White she-cat with light silver patches (Mate: Dreamdawn)

**Warriors:**

Brambleflight- Brown tabby tom with a gray tail and paws (Mate: Robintalon)

Orangestorm- Pale orange tom with green eyes

Winterfur- White and gray she-cat with forest green eyes _Apprentice:_ Snakepaw

Stonewhisker- Silver tabby tom (Mate: Swiftcloud)

Darkfrost- Dark gray tabby she-cat with small white patches _Apprentice:_ Rockpaw

Avalancheclaw- Big gray tom with green eyes _Apprentice:_ Mudpaw

Tansypelt- Calico she-cat

Silvernight- Lean silver she-cat _Apprentice:_ Swiftpaw (Mate: Stormleaf. Kits: Yarrowpaw and Rockpaw)

Twilightpetal- Black she-cat with cream spots (Mate: Ravenstar. Kits: Ashstone, Moonwillow, and Dreamdawn)

Ashstone- Gray tom with black spots (Mate: Softstep)

Moonwillow- Cream colored she-cat with brown ears and paws

Dreamdawn- Caramel tabby tom with a cream tail and black paws (Mate: Starpool)

Runningfire- Golden she-cat with brown and ginger streaks

Sunspots- Cream colored she-cat with darker colored spots

Wetfoot- light-gray tom with dark-gray paws and dark-blue eyes (Mate: Mistfur)

Fireshadow- ginder tabby tom with black paws and tail _Apprentice:_ Dewpaw

Foxtail- gray tabby tom with green eyes and a ginger tail

**Apprentices:**

Quailpaw- Brown and white tom

Snakepaw- Blue-ish tom with bright green eyes

Rockpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Yarrowpaw- golden tabby she-cat, training to be a Medicine Warrior

Mudpaw- Black tom with brown patches

Dewpaw- Light silver she-cat with a black paw and spot over her eye

Waterpaw- Blue-ish she-cat with darker streaks

**Queens:**

Robintalon- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Maplekit (light brown she-kit) Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Hawk-kit (dark brown tabby tom)

Swiftcloud- Black and white she-cat; expecting Stonewhisker's kits

Softstep- Ginger long-furred she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Wavekit (long furred gray tom)

oh, and i might fix and update 'clawclan' if i get the inspiration.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 prologe

**Here is the prologe! Hope ya like! R&R**

"What are we supposed to do!" yowled a gray she-cat with a somewhat flattened face.

"Well, if you paid attention, you'd know that only the echo can save them!" replied a blue she-cat.

"I know the prophecy! The only part I don't get is why nothing is happening!"

"Maybe thats because we didn't send out a sign yet! And, before you say anything, we are allowed to send them signs!"

"Well, shouldn't we tell the medicine cats? After all it would be useless to tell only the echo." the gray she-cat replied, looking calmer.

"Yes, lets tell all of the medicine cats. You send out the others to tell all the clans. I'll guide the echo."

The gray she-cat nodded before walking into the bushes and out of sight. The blue she-cat then turned and walked through the opposite bushes.

Finally, she reached a crystal clear pool with stars in it and jumped through it.

_Everything sparkled like they had tiny stars in them. Raven looked everywhere, confused yet fascinated, at the envirornment his dream had placed him in. _

_"Greetings Raven."_

_The black furred tom whipped his head around to the owner of the voice, to find a blue furred she-cat with stars seeming to dance across her pelt._

_"Uhhhhh, hi?" he replied still confused about her sudden appearence in his dream and how she knew his name._

_The she-cat purred, amused, before becoming serious. "A great destiny awaits you, Raven. I am here to bring a message. I will only say it once, so pay attention; __**In the darness, echo's will fill the air with their sound, bringing those trapped toward the maker in hope of finding safety in the light."**_

_"Wait, what does that mean?" demanded Raven, who was utterly confused._

_The she-cat didn't reply, instead she started to fade into nothing. "W-wait! What does it mean? What echo?" he shouted at her fading form before everything turned to darkness._

Raven woke, gasping. Nothing made since to him; what echo? what darkness? Everything was a mess in his mind. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he went hunting before the light of dawn touched the horizon.

**Sooooo, here is the prologe. Sorry its a little short (too some people) but I hope you like it!**

**Can I get atleast 3 reviews? Thats all I'm asking for. I don't care if their flames, all I want to know is that people didn't accidentaly click this story. please? **


End file.
